Fantasía
by sakura1736
Summary: Hinata Hyuga...sueña con llevarse a la cama al alumno nuevo...su compañero de clase parece entender sus deseos...One shot lemon


**Fantasía.**

_Ésa tarde llegaba de la preparatoria, hacía tanto calor qué no podía creer que permitieran las clases._  
_No había dormido bien, primero el calor, no dejaba de sudar en la cama y aparte, los fastidiosos nuevos vecinos… es qué acaso no conocen el significado de la palabra "madrugar"? Toda la noche una música insoportablemente fuerte qué retumbaba mis paredes._

_Llegué a casa ésa tarde totalmente fastidiada y llena de adrenalina, la escuela al principio me llamaba tanto la atención, era en realidad una joven aplicada y estudiosa, claro todo se fue al carajo cuando lo vi por primera vez._

_Entró a clases nombrado por el profesor como el alumno de intercambio, un japonés en Corea del Sur…vaya! En seguida llamó la atención de todas mis compañeras, él se presentó ante todos …era alto y a pesar del horrendo uniforme, su cuerpo se veía bastante bien en él, su cabello corto y rubio… su piel bronceada…sus carnosos labios y lo que más llamó mi atención fue el azul en sus ojos._

_Jamás había visto tal color de ojos en alguien, por un segundo me pareció ver qué su mirada se encontraba con la mía, era como si el ignorara las miradas de las demás chicas y me viera solo a mí._  
_Me perdí… y no hacía caso alguno a las palabras del profesor cuando dijo mi nombre…_

_-señorita Hyuga está escuchando?_

_-eh?...etoooo –todos se burlaban de mí, moría de vergüenza!_

_-disculpe, cómo le decía joven Uzumaki…_

_-Uzumaki?.._

_-puede sentarse detrás de la señorita Hyuga…_

_-como ha dicho?_

_Y lo ví caminar hacia mí…tan perdida estaba qué no escuché su nombre cuando se presentó…diablos!_  
_Caminó entre las filas hasta llegar justo a mi lado, levanté un poco la cabeza para verlo pasar y fue entonces qué bajó la mirada y sus hermosos y extravagantes ojos se clavaron en los míos y una encantadora sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Hacía tanto tiempo qué no me sentía así… electricidad corrió por mis entrañas, saliendo por mis poros, haciendo estremecer mi piel y erizar los bellos de mis brazos, haciendo temblar mis piernas, mi corazón latió rápido y cuando se sentó detrás de mí no pude si no respirar con dificultad, definitivamente éste hombre me alteraba los sentidos y más lo comprobé cuando cuándo se inclinó sobre la butaca y acercó sus labios hasta mi nuca y después cerca de mi oído, susurrando…_

_-soy Naruto Uzumaki… un placer…_

_No pude voltear, abrí mis ojos y aferré mis manos en mi escritorio…casi como si pudiera verlo… podría jurar qué después de eso él se sonrió con descaro…_

_Pasaron clase tras clase…cada una más aburrida y tediosa qué la otra, y no importaba nada, porque no podía concentrarme, me fue imposible mover un musculo o respirar con tranquilidad, me sentía tan pesada! Sentía su penetrante mirada y cálida respiración en mi nuca._

_Por fin terminaron las clases y antes de qué otra cosa ocurriera, salí…salí corriendo lo más rápido posible… no me importó dejar mis cosas en el salón de clases, necesitaba respirar, pero a donde corría podía verlo, sus ojos mirándome. Porque? Si es la primera vez que lo veo… me tiene tan perturbada…tan exitada?_

_Llegué a mi casa y gracias al cielo ni mi padre ni mis hermanos se encontraban, cerré la puerta, me quité los zapatos y corría hasta mi cuarto donde cerré por dentro y caí junto a la puerta llevándome una mano al pecho, tratando de controlarme._

_Para olvidarme un rato decidí darme un baño, tal vez el agua tibia calmaría mis estúpidos impulsos._  
_Desabroché cada botón del chaleco de mi uniforme, me lo quité y lo lancé al piso, después la blusa blanca, nuevamente botones y botones interminables…qué fastidioso…_  
_Tenía tanto calor! Abrí la ventana dejando qué el viento entrara por las cortinas, ése refrescante viento movía mis cabellos en una danza qué me encantaba, me hacía cosquillas en la espalda. Bajé la corta falda quedando en ropa interior y me quedé así un momento, dejando qué el viento recorriera mi piel, qué secara el sudor qué en mí había._

_por fin llevé mis manos a mi espalda y desabroché el sostén, mis pechos bajaron un poco, son grandes y pesados…los amo!_  
_bajé mis panties y dejé qué éstas resbalaran hasta el piso, desnuda ya entré el baño dejando la puerta abierta, no importa, siempre me he bañado así, por eso cierro la puerta._

_Abrí la regadera y el agua al principio caliente quemó mi piel, no era eso lo que buscaba, el agua fría por fin tocó mi piel y comencé con mis manos a acariciar mi cuerpo, mojé mi largo cabello, bajé mis manos hasta mis hombros y de ahí hasta mis pechos y nuevamente cómo si tratara de fastidiarme, pude sentir su penetrante mirada sobre mí… lo estaba imaginando? Pero por alguna extraña razón a pesar del agua fría, mi cuerpo se calentaba, era casi insoportable, mi corazón nuevamente se aceleraba arrítmicamente y mi respiración se entrecortaba al imaginar qué mis manos eran en realidad las de él. No podía más… cerré mis ojos y con mi mano derecha comencé a masajear uno de mis pechos, sólo yo sabía como satisfacerme… jugaba con mis pezones mientras inclinaba hacía atrás mi cabeza._  
_Mi mano izquierda bajo hasta mi vientre, con mis dedos acariciaba delicadamente ésa zona provocándome escalofríos, su voz llegó hasta mis oídos de nuevo… -soy Naruto Uzumaki…un placer… -y mis labios decían su nombre…_

_-Naruto… Naruto…_

_Me senté sobre el azulejo abriendo un poco las piernas mientras mi mano exploraba entre ellas, mis dedos entraron en mí._  
_Salían y entraban, yo jadeaba intranquila su nombre…_

_-Naruto….Narutooo_

_Pude sentir como me venía… quedando agotada mientras el agua caía por mi piel… Salí con una pequeña toalla enredada en mi cuerpo y otra en mi cabello, un poco más aliviada quité la humedad de mi cuerpo y desnuda me tumbé sobre mi cama… no podía creer qué me masturbara pensando en alguien qué apenas conocía… es increíble Hinata…_

_Me recosté de lado abrazando mi almohada con fuerza mientras el viento qué entraba por la ventana soplaba sobre mi ahora fresca piel, escalofríos comenzaron a embargarme y cerrando mis ojos pude verlo… estaba desnudo y sudoroso, jadeaba… no podía ver sus ojos… pero podía ver el sudor qué caía por su frente…_

_Abrí los ojos rápidamente, era casi incomprensible para mí darme cuenta qué de nuevo estaba exitada por él._  
_No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto… tal vez era tristeza… estaba sola, aunque gracias a eso podía al menos satisfacer aquellas fantasias… sin contar cuantas fueran…_

_La almohada qué abrazaba era tan suave… comencé a bajarla y yo a subir sobre ella… era grande y abarcaba todo mi cuerpo… me senté sobre ella con una pierna en cada lado, llevé mis manos hasta mis pechos y comencé a jugar con ellos, mientras mis caderas se movían rítmicamente restregando mis "labios" sobre mi almohada… sabía qué al cerrar mis ojos lo vería y así lo hice… podía verlo… estaba debajo de mí…con su miembro dentro… moviéndose a la par mío._

_Respiraba con dificultad como yo… y no podía dejar de pronunciar su nombre…_

_-Naruto… Na-Naruto… -gemía y me pegaba más y más a él… mis pezones ya estaban hinchados y duros, los apretaba entre mis dedos…sus dedos…_

_-haaaaa…haaaaaa!_

_Llegué otra vez…. Estaba sudando de nuevo… qué calor…_  
_La puerta sonó… diablos! Me puse un blusón qué uso para dormir y baje las escaleras hasta la puerta… abría solo un poco y asome primero la cabeza…_

_-Na-Na…ruto?_

_Mis pupilas se dilataron…estaba segura…. Mi cuerpo tembló incontrolablemente… él con una hermosa sonrisa y con ésos profundos y hermosos ojos azules me miraba… mientras entre sus manos sostenía mi mochila y libros…_

_-olvidaste esto en clase…Hinata?...verdad?..._

_-co-como…?_

_-eres difícil de olvidar… -dijo con ésa voz tan sublime y varonil… - jeje me lo dijo el profesor…no pongas ésa cara –dijo sonriéndome y cerrando los ojos…_

_-gr-gracias…_

_-otra cosa…_

_-mmm?_

_-sería mejor qué fuera yo quien te da placer… en lugar de hacerlo tu misma…Hinata…_

_-huhg?... –mi corazón se detuvo…lo juro…_

_-qué..has dicho?..._

_-deberías…cerrar las cortinas de tu ventana…cuando te duchas… se ve todo desde mi ventana… -dijo mientras me miraba, ahora una extraña oscuridad llenó sus ojos… por un segundo me pareció ver un destello rojizo en ello… sentí como aventaba la puerta y con una mano sujetaba mi cintura y la otra la llevaba a mis glúteos… me besó._

_Sentí el deseo en él… su lengua tan rápido como entró en mi boca… buscó la mía, tal parecía qué nos conocíamos de años pues sabíamos exactamente qué hacer… una idea extraña vagó por mi mente… dijo algo sobre mi ventana… me separé de él algo idignada._

_-cuánto tiempo llevas espiándome? –dije tan molesta como irritada._

_-tranquila…solo han sido un par de semanas…siempre te tocas de ésa manera? O solo empezaste cuando me viste a mí? –y nuevamente volvió a besarme. No sabía qué hacer, era cierto qué lo deseaba pero, ahora él tenía el control… me sentía indefensa y a su merced… estaba deseosa de saber qué me haría y estaba aterrada._

_Sujetó mis muslos casi enterrando sus uñas en ellos y me montó en él… yo no podía más qué seguir su juego, y lo abrasé por el cuello. Camino unos pasos hasta llegar al borde de las escaleras, ahí no pudo más se hincó y me dejó sobre el segundo escalón, me abrió las piernas con ambas manos, mismas qué deslizó por mi vientre y subió hasta mis pechos…_

_-cuánto los había deseado…_

_Dijo lamiendo mi cuello… levantó mi blusón y me dejó completamente desnuda._  
_Apretaba mis pechos entre sus manos, los masajeaba mientras su lengua jugaba con mis pezones, éstos ardían en su boca, yo gritaba sin control._

_Puso su mano en mi pierna izquierda y empezó a subir por ella, acariciando tan delicadamente qué me hacía estremecer, sentí escalofríos al sentir sus dedos en mi intimidad…_

_-estás tan mojada…_

_Una gran sonrisa mostraban sus deliciosos labios….yo estaba tan avergonzada…él me miraba con tanto deseo…y yo como un gatito a él…a punto de ser devorada por una bestia._  
_Se quitó la camisa, gracias a qué ya no tenía el uniforme pudo deshacerse de su ropa demasiado fácil._

_Desabrochó su pantalón…no lo noté pues estaba deleitándome observando cada musculo marcado de su torso, hasta qué escuché un sonido metálico caer sobre la madera de la escalera… bajé la mirada…y vi su pantalón abajo y como su miembro temblaba bajo su bóxer…volví a mirarlo, ahora un extraño pánico hizo temblar mis piernas y sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme… no había una sola parte de mi cuerpo que no estuviera expuesta ante él._

_Me hizo girar mis manos estaban tal vez en el cuarto o quinto escalón… pero era parecía como si fuera a gatear sobre ellos._

_Pude sentirlo colocarse detrás de mí…lamió mi espalda…esa sensación me hizo moverme de tal forma qué levanté mi trasero sintiéndolo a él tan cerca…puso una de sus manos de vuelta a mi pecho y la otra la bajó para sentir mi humedad._

_-ahora estás más mojada qué antes…_

_Sus comentarios tan… tan…provocativos, pero era cierto, me daba tanta pena, estaba tan mojada qué una pequeña gota comenzó a recorrer mi pierna…podía sentirla caer hasta casi mi rodilla pero fue detenida por su lengua._

_Subió todo el trayecto hasta llegar al lugar de donde había salido._

_-haaaaa!_

_Fue delicioso… su lengua exploraba mi interior, jugaba conmigo pues una risa se le escapó de los labios… lo escuché._  
_No podía estar más loca por él… no cabía en mi misma… sentía miedo, placer y ganas de más. Fue cuando lo sentí tratando de entrar…cuando en verdad_  
_entré en pánico._

_-N-NOOO!_

_-grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero estaba indefensa, me estremecí cuando entró…un dolor indescriptible me golpeó._

_-aaaaahggg!_

_Cerré fuerte mis ojos mientras era embestida una y otra vez… sin duda no era como había imaginado… era doloroso y aterrador…era exquisito._

_Al escuchar sus gemidos algo en mi me hacía seguir sus movimientos y a pesar de la incomodidad del principio, y de por fuera tratar de arañarlo o golpearlo, por dentro quería qué lo hiciera con más fuerza._

_Y así lo hizo, logré girarme y arañarle el rostro, eso solo provocó qué el me mirara y sonriera de lado…una gota de sangre le recorrió la mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios… sacó su lengua y limpió la sangre con ella, me tomó por las caderas y me giró violentamente para embestirme con mayor brutalidad._

_-vamos a tu habitación…_

_Me dijo al oído, yo como llevada a punta de pistola casi literalmente… obedecí, llegamos y me tumbó en la cama, tomó la almohada con la que anteriormente había fantaseado con él y la lamió de arriba abajo._

_Podría ser más cruel?... se abalanzó sobre mí para besarme y me hizo girar para estar yo sobre él._

_-hazlo como hace un momento…_

_-co-cómo? –dije incrédula…_

_-tu sabes cómo…_

_Su voz tan sexy y varonil… bajé la mirada para por mi propia cuenta llevar su miembro a mi interior, y comencé a restregarme sobre él…_

_-haaaaa…haaaaaa!_

_-di mi nombre…- decía agitado…_

_-n-no…yo…_

_-diloooo…_

_-Na…Na..ru..to…_

_No podía hablar… él comenzó a moverse con fuerza haciéndolo entrar más profundo en mí._

_-grítalo…_

_-yo…Na-Naruto…Naruto…mmmmm NARUTOOOOOO_

_No pude más, me corrí a la par que él, fue majestuoso… intenso… mi fantasía se había hecho realidad._  
_Me recosté sobre su pecho, el acariciaba mi espalda con ternura, me hizo girar nuevamente para mirarme a los ojos._

_-Desde qué te ví…no sabes cuantas veces lo había imaginado… -confesó._

_Yo no pude mirarlo a los ojos, me ruboricé y me abracé fuerte a su pecho…desde ése día no he podido apartarme de él… y el hecho qué viva a unos metros de mí hace qué nos sea más fácil vernos… ni mi padre ni mi hermano sospechan de mis aventuras con el vecino nuevo…Naruto Uzumaki._


End file.
